Come On Get Higher
by Coachkimm
Summary: My first post. So please be nice. So this is just a Songfic that takes sometime after Spencer breaks up with Ashley.


Hey Y'all So I heard the awesome song today and couldn't get it out of my head. So I decided I would write a little song fic. I know that it sucks but I just wanted to try my hand at this. I know I'm not a writer and I'm not really trying to be I just had to get this out of my head.

Disclaimer:

I do not own SON.

Song is "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson

She couldn't help it. Ashley missed Spencer and she could not get her out of her head. All they have been through and in one minute it was gone. Ashley was sitting in her room staring at her guitar when a melody came to her. She stood up to grab the guitar and sat on the end of her bed. She slowly began to strum the instrument. In no time at all she had the melody down. She reached under her bed and found her journal full of songs and began to write.

_I miss the sound of you voice_

_And I miss the rush of you skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in._

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you whats next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown my in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of you hips_

_Just pull my down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Memories began to flood her head. Meeting Spencer for the first time then taking her on a tour of LaLa land. Ending up back in her room and grabbing her hand while talking about guys. Going to the beach and finding out that Spencer likes girls. The night with Aiden and Spencer and the look on Spencer's face when Aiden walked in on the two almost kissing. Ashley's own confusion with how she felt for Spencer. Well Ashley knew that wanted Spencer. She was just so afraid of hurting the girl and didn't know how to act. Then the night that when she finally told Spencer how she felt and she took Spencer back to her place. It was the most amazing night. Even the night and the days following her Dads death she stood by me even when Ashley tried and tried to push her away. When Clay was shot and killed Ashley just didn't know what to do and how to help especially with the whole Aiden thing at prom.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet _

_Perfect words that you said. _

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown my in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of you hips_

_Just pull my down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Tears were now flowing downs Ashley's face as she was writing. She was scared so very scared. She loved Spencer with all of her heart and she knew that she couldn't lose her. She would do anything to get her back. Looking at the back of the bedroom door and seeing the Do Not Disturb sign brought a small smirk to her face. Remembering back to when they ran away after Paula had caught them in one of their most intimate moments and how Mr. C had saved them from the diner and the wacko that was trying to give them a ride. Ashley slowly lowers her head and begins to scribble some more.

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I could taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And god when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown my in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of you hips_

_Just pull my down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Ashley careful starts to sing the words she has just written to the tune she just though of. As she comes to the end she feels that there is something missing. She plays and sings through it a couple of times. With a determined look on her face she thinks and thinks. Without any warning to throws the guitar on the back and picks her pencil and begins to write again.

_So wrong, so all wrong,_

_It's so right_

_So come on, get higher_

_Come on get higher_

'_Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms._

**One month later at an open mic night at Ego.**

Ashley is on the stage and spots her beautiful blonde. At that moment she knows that it is now or never. Ashley slow steps up to the mic. "This is going to be my last song tonight" Ashley waits for the crowd to become quiet again. "This is a special song for a special someone that I hurt and I just need her to know how I feel and that I still love her" Ashley never takes her eyes off Spencer while she is singing. She can see feel the tears start to fall as she stares at the bluest eyes she has come to miss. When Ashley was done and turned to leave the stage she turns around for one last look at Spencer and finds that she is gone. Ashley hangs her head in sadness. While walking back out of the club to go home she sees her. Spencer is leaning up against her car. At was dark and Ashley could not see her face clearly. "Spence" whispers Ashley. She got no reply. Once again Ashley looks down in shame tears once again falling. Spencer took a step towards Ashley then paused and took a deep breath. Next thing that either girl remembers is being in each others arms again both crying and kissing.


End file.
